robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Bioroid Interceptor
History After the liberation of Tirol in 2024, the Robotech Expeditionary Force found itself with a large number of trained clones left behind by the Robotech Masters. Eager to put these troops into combat against their traditional adversaries, the REF repaired nearly 1,000 old model Bioroids. These allied Tiresian forces performed admirably during the Sentinel campaigns; however, by 2035 most of the units had been attrited through combat loses. REF high command had to either restart production on the older Bioroid models or retrain the Tirolian clones to pilot the newer standard REF designs. Nearly concurrently with this desision, the older REF Zentraedi pod designs were also in need of upgrading with nearly 60% of the original Pioneer mission compliment either destroyed or worn out. After much consultation with their Zentraedi and Tiresian allies, the REF high command decided to design an upgraded system which would be used by both Zentraedi and Tiresian alike. The newly created unit would use the basic Bioroid Invid Fighter design with an REF style cockpit and missile launcher. Designers felt that by taking features familiar to both allied pilots the overall retaining could be minimized. Although the allied Zentraedi forces quickly adapted the mecha as their own, retraining of the Tiresian clones proved difficult as they had trouble adjusting to the standard REF control systems and the use of an onboard missile system. Nearly 1,000 Bioroid Interceptors were built from 2036 until 2044. Allied Zentraedi units quickly formed and by 2038 nearly all of the older Z-1 Standard Pod and Z-2 Officer Pod designs had been replaced in front line units with the Bioroid Interceptor; although the older models would soldier on in reserve units for another decade. As mentioned previously, allied Tiresian units took nearly 14 months before the first combat battalions began to form in 2039; however, Tiresian units were still using old model Bioroids as late as 2044. The Bioroid Interceptor proved to be an extremely effective combat unit and although allied Zentraedi and Tiresian combat units took much higher losses than other REF units they had higher kill ratios than REF units armed with standard VFA-6 fighters. During the Sentinel campaigns, units with Bioroid Interceptors would deploy after the fleet had positioned themselves around the Invid target planet. The Interceptors would then engage any Armored Scouts or Shock Troopers in low orbit and then re-enter the atmosphere clearing the landing zones for the REF Destroid units. By 2042, the design was beginning to show its age as the mecha proved incapable of allowing the introduction of the newly created shadow cloaking device. Instead of building another version of an allied REF Bioroid, REF high command decided to place all the remaining units into strategic reserve and finally allow allied Zentraedi and Tiresian forces the use of veritech fighters. Gallery PreludeBioroidInterceptorThruster.jpg|REF Bioroid Interceptors at Optera PreludeBioroidInterceptorAttack.jpg|Interceptors attacking an Invid Supercarrier BioroidInterceptorConcept.jpg|Concept art of the Bioroid Interceptor from Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles Appearances *''Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles'' Interceptor Category:Technology Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force